The Farm Girl
by fairybells
Summary: Lily grows up on a farm.The first chapters are about her first year.The first couple of chapters move pretty quickly. Later chapters are about her later years, with James! Chapter four up!
1. Chapter 1

**REPOSTED** Hello Lovely Readers! This is my second story, so if you haven't checked out my other one already, you should. This story is about Lily growing up on a farm in England before she gets her Hogwarts letter. But don't worry, it shouldn't be to boring! Please read and Review! Enjoy! 

-

The rooster crowed the waking hour, time to get up. The eleven year old, Lily Evans, pulled her long auburn hair into a tight ponytail. She slipped on an old pair of cover-alls and headed down the worn steps of the farm house she shared with her family. She ploughed through the warm kitchen and picked up a couple pieces of toast and downed a glass of milk. She opened the back door, and was greeted by the caress of the frigid morning air. She sat on the stoop and slipped on a pair of mud-crusted boots before headed to the barn for the morning feeding.

She slid open the big red barn door and headed to the feed room. She filled three buckets with oats and corn and headed to the horse stalls. She put one bucket in Charlie's stall, their huge plow horse. She proceeded to place the buckets in Miss Ann's stall, their retired riding pony, and Dustry, her personal favorite. She gave him a few carrots before grabbing a pitchfork and starting to shovel out his stall as he crunched on his feed. Maybe she would have a chance to ride him later.

When she finished the stall, she headed over to the small cow barn. The Evan's only owned a few cows, as they mainly grew crops on their many acres of land that had been passed through generation to generation. But Lily's mother insisted on having a few cows for meat and fresh milk. Ty, the hired farm hand, would already be over there, milking away. But Lily always liked helping him, as he was easy to talk to, and the fact that he was cute didn't bother her very much either.

She entered the barn, grabbing a stool and pail. She sat down next to a cow, across from the one Ty was currently milking. He said a quick hello before continuing the job he had started. Ty was 19, fresh out of high school. He had curly brown hair that looked blonde in the sunlight, or it did when he wasn't wearing his dusty cowboy hat. He was of medium height, and had a strong build. He was the youngest of five brothers and he said there was just nothing to do on the family farm. He lived in the old field hands shed the Evans had furnished into a small apartment with appliances and running water, but that did not stop him from eating dinner with the rest of the family.

Petunia, Lily's 16 year old sister, always flirted with Ty, and it made Lily mad. Not that Lily was jealous, it was just that Petunia and he had nothing in common. When Ty would like to take a walk in the forest, Petunia would rather go shopping in the city. Petunia hated being outdoors, so she never had to do farm chores. Her mother made her do the dishes and vacuuming instead, which she didn't mind as much. Lily hated doing housework, but she wasn't a pig. She kept her room orderly and kept the barn fairly clean. Sometimes Lily's father was not home, so Ty and her would take care of everything. It was hard doing the chores with just Ty to help, but they always managed.

Lily and Ty finished milking, and Lily poured her milk into an urn to be stored in the huge freezer behind the cow barn were they kept the meat and extra milk cool. Lily had one more chore before she could relax. She went a filled one more feed bucket and carried it to the small pen were she kept her pet sheep, Poll. Lily set down the bucket and felt her swollen belly. She was expecting her lamb any day now. Lily hoped it would come soon, before school started in three weeks. She patted Poll's light wool coat and set off toward the house.

Lily's mother, Rose, wouldn't let anyone eat until they had washed up. Lily washed her hands and face and put on a pair of jeans and a loose tee shirt, then headed to the kitchen for the feast her mother always prepared after the chores were done. Ty and Petunia were already seated, Lily took the chair next to Ty and started talking about Poll, saving him from Petunia's mindless chatter about what kind of shoes she was wearing that day. Two minutes later, Lily's father, Harold, stepped through the door and washed up in the sink. Her father was a huge man, reaching the height of 6'4''. With his broad shoulders, he filled the room. His booming voice carried across any room, his laugh shook any ones bones like thunder. He took a seat at the head of the table and waited for Rose. Lily's mother reached only 5' 3'', but her work hardened body and unwavering stubbornness put their father's own stubborn personality to shame. With her around, the barreling man had the heart of a puppy. But even still, he had a heart of gold that no one had to tame.

Once everyone was seated, Harold said grace, and every plate was filled with gusto. Lily's own plate was pilled high with biscuits and gravy, bacon and eggs. she polished every thing off with yet another glass of cool milk. After breakfast, everyone went his or her separate way. Petunia retired to her room to call her friends. Ty went off into the yard. Harold went into the living room and flipped on the news channel. Lily went outside to talk to Poll.

It wasn't until lunch that everyone saw each other again. Every one was making small talk over the food. All of the sudden, an owl swooped through the open screen door and landed among the peas. There was a quiet silence were the only noise was coming from outside. All of the sudden Petunia screamed, and ducked into the next room, only to peer around the door. Rose grabbed a broom, and with the help of Harold, tried to push it out the door. Lily was running around the table telling her parents not to hurt the poor thing. The kitchen was abuzz with noise. Ty stood calmly in the corner before bellowing, " Everybody FREEZE!" The room was quiet once again, confused looks covered the family's faces.

Ty headed over to the table and scooped the owl up, he took the envelope out of it's beak, which everyone just know noticed, and sent the owl back out the door. Ty read the address, before handing the cream envelope to Lily. She gently opened the seal, wondering what it could be.

Dear Miss Lily Marie Evans,  
We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry……

Lily looked up , then reread the letter out loud. Ty was smiling, Petunia screamed from her position behind the door, and her parents mouths opened and closed, not unlike that of a fish.

" Congratulations Lily!" he beamed, " that is one of the top schools in the world, it was were I went to school,"

Once again everyone stared, Ty explained about what having magical powers meant, and how she had the opportunity to go to boarding school. Lily was filled with longing, what an opportunity this was. She could learn how to cast spells!

" I don't think she should go," said her father. Lily almost burst into tears, but she hadn't cried since she was four, not even when she fell out of the barn loft and broke her arm in three places. She turned to her mother, who in turn was watching Lily.

" I think she should," she said firmly. Harold looked at her mother, about to speak, but Rose gave him 'the look' and he finally agreed.

" If you want to go, I guess it is all right." he said tiredly. Petunia gave a screeched " Freaks," before dashing up the stairs.

Lily was so happy. She was a witch and Ty could tell her anything she needed to know. A couple days later Ty took her to Diagon Alley, and showed her around. She bought all her school supplies and started reading her school books when she got home. She had even got her own wand, she almost had a heart attack in the store when sparks shot out of it. She saw lots of interesting people and wanted to meet them all.

A couple of days later, Pol had her lamb, a healthy strong boy. Lily named him Merlin, after a wizard in her school book. She did her chores with a new vigor and couldn't wait till school started. Ty had told her all about the train and the platform, and anything there was to know about the ancient school. One thing she didn't understand was the whole sport of quidditch. One day after chores, Ty brought Lily out to a big field carrying a long box. He set it down and opened it. Inside was an old broom.

" Are we going to sweep the grass?" she asked him, thinking he was insane.

" Nope, this is a Cleansweep 260. My broom from when I was on my house quidditch team." Lily looked at the old broom with new excitement.

"I wanna ride it," she exclaimed.

" I was hoping you would say that," said Ty. For the next hour he taught her the basics, and finally he let her mount it. She pushed off like she had learned and soared into the air, she was a natural. Ty occasionally called out instructions. It was almost dinner time, so he called her down. Her cheeks were flushed red and her ponytail was coming undone.

" I want to join the house team, she said breathless.

Ty laughed, " You will have to wait till next year, they won't let firsties on the teams, but by then you will be a pro." Lily smiled at the thought.

-----

So how do you like it. I would really appreciate your reviews. I don't think anyone has done a story were Lily actually lives on a farm, at least I hope not.

Disclaimer: the Plot is mine, and some of the Characters, but things you don't recognize are mine. Anyway, the first chapters are going to be when she is in first years and meets the mauraders, then after that the chapters will be based on their sixth or seventh year.

Because I am not to good with long drawn out stories,i dont think this one will be very long. I tend to run out of ideas pretty quickly. I think in the next chapter I will introduce James, should I have Lily and him be friends, or should I have Lily dislike him like J.K. Rowling so brilliantly wrote in her book?

This is a pretty long chapter ( for me anyway) and I don't know how long the others will be, so I guess the more reviews I get, the longer the chapters ( and maybe if my reviewers ask for long chapters I will comply)

Fairybells

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken so long, I didn't know how I wanted to start this chapter. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stood outside the platform 9 and ¾, Ty had told her how witches and wizards crossed the barrier to get on the Hogwarts express. Muggles were not allowed past the barrier so she had to say a quick goodbye to her parents as the train was going to leave in 15 minutes. Petunia had put up a fight, and was adamant about not coming to witness the freak's departure. Lily kissed her parents before dragging her trunk through the barrier with her eyes squeezed shut.

The scarlet steam engine glimmered in the sunlight that passed through the glass panels of the roof. Smoke blew in puffs near the front of the train. Lily watched as students said their good byes to parents and climbed aboard. The whistle let out a shrill whistle, Lily picked up her trunk and went to look for an empty compartment. She neared the back of the train before she found one, but it was already occupied by a girl with smooth blonde hair.

Lily slid open the door and asked the girl, " Can I sit here?"

"Sure," came the reply. Lily wheeled her trunk to the luggage rack before settling down on the opposite seat. The blonde hair girl eyed Lily up and down, before speaking, " My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"Lily," said Lily easily.

" Are you a muggleborn?" Lucy asked. Lily had heard the term from Ty, who had mentioned that some wizards and witches thought they were better than others. Lily didn't see why they had to be so prejudice, they all had magical powers, didn't they?

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Lily asked spitefully.

" No," Lucy answered quickly, " I thought you might be one of those pig-headed purebloods," she said the last word with disdain.

" Aren't you a pureblood?" asked Lily, confused.

" Yes, but I don't believe in the whole Purebloods-are-better-than-everyone-else attitude."

" Oh," said Lily, understanding. " So, are you a first year?" asked Lily.

" Yeah, are you?"

And the conversation continued like that, Lily and Lucy became fast friends. The more they talked the easier they found conversation to be. Then, about thirty minutes after the train had left the station, another girl had joined their compartment. She was very slender and had scraggly-brown hair. Her name was Jennifer, or Jenn as she preferred, and she was a pureblood like Lucy. She was shy at first, but quickly joined in the conversation with some prompting from Lily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after the cart-lady had already stopped by, the door to their compartment slammed open and four boys stepped into the compartment. The first boy was tall for his age and had hazel eyes that you could barely make out because of his thin, wired framed glasses. His hair looked messy, almost like he had just been through a tornado. The second boy had shocking gray eyes and was about the same height as the first intruder. He had longish, black hair that fell gracefully to frame his face. The third boy was shorter, average height for a boy his age. He had dark-blonde hair and pale, clear blue eyes. His pale complexion contrasted to those of the first two boys, almost to the extent that he looked sickly. The last boy was short and pudgy, and was breathing roughly. He had weak eyes that blinked nervously about the compartment.

" Oh no," Lucy said loudly. The first boy swept her in a hug, " Cousin," he called gleefully, pulling back. The second boy was right behind him, engulfing the poor girl in his own hug. She made a disgusted face before pushing him off of her roughly.

"Omph…" he had fallen to the floor. " Sirius," began Lucy, " When will you ever learn?" she asked the boy who resided on the floor. The boy, who we may now call Sirius, just smiled happily before situating himself on the seat next to her. She recoiled and moved to the opposite side with the other girls. The other four boys followed Sirius's example an took a seat opposite them.

Lily looked quizzically over at Lucy for an explanation, Lucy sighed, then pointed her finger at each boy in turn as she introduced them.

" Lily, Jenn, this is my cousin James," she pointed to the boy with the glasses and messy hair, " He can be a bit of a show off." The one called James opened his mouth to reply, but she continued before he had a chance to take a breath.

"Sirius is the one next to him," she then pointed to the boy with long black hair. Next to them is Remus, he is the nicest one," she informed the girls as she pointed to the pale boy.

"Hey," shouted James and Sirius together, " We're nice too!

" Yea, and my mom is a hippo," she shot back sarcastically. " Anyway, the last one is Peter," she pointed to the last boy. " Guys, this is Lily, and Jenn."

The boy named James winked at Lily from behind his glasses. Sirius swooned in front of Lucy, who mimicked throwing up. She wasn't into boys, especially Sirius, whom she had known practically her whole life because he was friends with her cousin. Jenn caught the eye of Remus, who blushed and turned to join in on the boy's conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

These next couple of chapters go really fast, I want to focus on later chapters in more detail instead.  
-  
The seven students climbed out of the train and into the waiting row boats. They walked down the expanse of the great hall to stop in front of a mangled old hat. To everyone's delight, all of them were sorted into Gryffindor. The new boys and girls of Gryffindor sat down at the table and ate their fill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily's first year passed quickly. She studied hard and went to every quidditch game in hopes of learning something new for when she tried out next year. She laughed with her friends and yelled right along with them at the Marauders, which was the name the four boys gave themselves. Their soul purpose in life was to prank the entire populace of the school. The boy's favorite victims of course was the three Gryffindor girls, much to Lily, Lucy, and Jenn's consternation.

Soon, though, it was time to go home. Everyone could be found in their dorms, packing for the summer. The girls got a compartment on the train all to themselves. They said their goodbyes at the platform, and Lily met up with Ty as she passed through the barrier to see her parents.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All during the summer, Lily balanced flying and doing farm work. Poll's second baby was due soon. Merlin was strong and healthy. Soon Lily would have her own little flock. Ty helped her a lot with her and by the end of the summer, Ty was sure she would get a spot on the team as a chaser. Lily was surprised that the summer was almost over. She had been so busy practicing till her butt was sore from the broom handle, she had almost forgot the reason she was training so hard.

But soon she was making her way through the barrier and onto the train to meet her friends. She couldn't wait until she could try out for the team!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the team tryouts, Lily was sitting at breakfast when the mail owls swooped through the windows. Three owls came in with a odd shaped package. They landed in front of Lily and her friends, knocking over jugs of pumpkin juice and landing in a plate of bacon. One dropped a note from its beak then all three flew off again. The bigger owl grabbed a piece of toast in his beak before taking flight after the others.

Lily stared at the package along with everyone else in the hall. "Open it," whispered Lucy. Lily nodded her head, and untied the knots around the package. Underneath the crumpled brown paper lay a brand new broomstick. A Cosmo 600, the latest model. Jenn opened the letter that one of the owls dropped while Lily lovingly stroked the smooth handle. She had a broom all her own! And just in time for tryouts! 

"Thought you might like this for today, Love Ty." read Jenn. Everyone in the hall gaped in awe at the latest model.

"Lets take it out for a test run, Lily, before tryouts," said Lucy. Jenn and Lucy, being purebloods, were well acquainted with the ways of quidditch, but neither of them were as good a flyer as Lily. Lily was the only one going to try out, though.

Lily grabbed the broom and raced out into the entrance hall, out through the oak doors, and onto the grounds. A small crowd followed the girls, including the Marauders: James and Sirius were planning on trying out for the team too, James for one of the chaser positions and Sirius for the open beater position. They wanted to see if the broom flew as well as it was rumored to be. Lily stopped and mounted the broom. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She positioned her legs, ready for the take off. She heaved upward with her legs and rocketed into the sky.

The wind whistled in her ears and whipped her hair. She pulled the smooth mahogany handle upwards so she was ascending into the sky with the broom perpendicular to the sky. She urged it faster and faster, until she felt she would burst. Higher and higher until she couldn't see the crowd that had grown beneath her. Finally she stopped and floated in the air, a couple hundred feet in the air. Her breathing was ragged from lack of oxygen in the high atmosphere.

She enjoyed the view that was provided to her by her high altitude. She looked down and decided to join the earthly beings down below. She once again pointed the broom tip perpendicular with the ground, only this time she was flying downwards, and she was flying faster in her descent with the pull of gravity. The sensation that was rippling through her body was better than anything she had ever experienced. Even better than the day she had found out she was a witch, better than the first time she had ever flown on Ty's broom, which was a toy compared to the thing she was riding now.

She was drawing ever closer to the earth, but she didn't want to pull up, she never wanted this ride to end. She wanted to stay in the air forever, with just her and her broom. But these thoughts flew out of her head as she was getting closer and closer. She pulled up and swerved around a mighty pine tree, twenty feet above the ground. She heard a collective gasp from some in the audience. She flew over the lake, the wind that blew a crossed it was strong, it almost knocked her off course. She turned around and headed back to her friends. She landed softly and slung her broom over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide with child-like excitement, and her hair was a mass of deep coppery red tangles. She stepped with wobbly legs toward her friends, who met her in the middle.

"So?" asked Jenn, excited for her friend.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but she could find no words that could describe the way she felt. " It… it… was a dream," she whispered. she blinked her eyes a couple of times before offering the broom in front of her, "Who's next?" she asked her friends.

"No, Lily, It's yours, we don't want to ride it," said Lucy, a happy smile on her face.

"Speak for yourself," called James Potter as he pushed himself through the crowd, followed by Sirius and Remus. Lily whipped around at his voice and clutched her new baby tightly in her hands. 

"James, it's hers. She doesn't have to let you ride it." said Remus. Lucy hit her cousin on the back of the head.

"Maybe I will let you ride it after tryouts," said Lily. James looked at her with a mixture of shock and excitement. "But, you have to promise not to prank anyone in the school ever again."

James mouth dropped open in shock. "How about I don't prank you for a week?" he tried to compromise.

Lily almost laughed at the absurdity of the question, " How about you don't prank me or my friends ever again? And that is my final offer."

James tapped his chin with a single finger, his mouth was set in concentration. He stuck out his hand, "Deal," he replied.

"Can I ride it, Lily? Sirius asked.

" What would you give me?" Lily asked back.

"How about I give you a kiss?" he replied with a smile. James hit him on the head with a closed fist. Sirius knew James had a small crush on Lily.

"It's almost time for tryouts," said Jenn. The three second years that were going to try out headed to the pitch with broomsticks over their shoulders, although James and Sirius's brooms weren't the latest model, Lily noted a little smugly. Peter, Lucy, Jenn, and Remus headed over to watch from the stands. Remus took a seat next to Jenn and they started a boring conversation about their newest assignment for History of Magic class. Lucy watched the try outs avidly while Peter sat quietly and chewed his nails to the quick, bored out of his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mount up!" called the burly Gryffindor quidditch captain. He was a broad seventh year, and the oldest player on the current team. His name was Tim, but he preferred to be called Captain by the team, There were four spots open, two chasers, one beater, and a seeker were needed.  
" Chasers at the left end of the pitch," the captain called to the students trying out. The majority of them left for the edge of the field, including James and Lily. James settled on his broom next to lily, and they waited for further instruction. Beaters were to go to the right side of the pitch. Only five people were trying out for that position, and all of them were boys. Last, the seekers, which consisted of three troupers, two girls and a boy, settled into the middle of the field.

The only Chaser on the team, a lithe sixth year girl whose name was Tracey, was responsible for choosing four of the fifteen students applying for a spot on the team to be picked and poked at by the captain, who was to make the final decision. She had them try tricky stunts and maneuvers, and put them into small groups to see how they handled staying in formation. Lily and James were in a group and worked surprisingly well together. They became two of the final four.

Sirius was one of the final two beaters, and the captain had already chosen who was to be the new seeker, a girl in third year whose name was Stacey. She was the younger sister to Tracey. The beater, whose name was Lacy and was the twin to Tracey, choose the three beaters to be looked over by the captain.

The captain had each of the finalists perform a different set of maneuvers, and final chose Lily, James, and Sirius for the last three positions. Tim had admired the way Lily and James worked together, and he liked Sirius's spunk. 

-  
Lily and James might have gotten along well on the pitch but they weren't the best of friends off it. In fact, it seemed that the only time the two weren't at each others throat's was when they were passing the quaffle back and forth. And this was how they spent the next four years of their lives at Hogwarts. It wasn't until the beginning of their sixth year that things started to change.

Instead of pranking Lily, James was sending her flowers. Instead of yelling at her he would whisper sweet little nothings into her ear any chance that he was close enough, much to the consternation of Lily. In response, she would punch him anywhere her fist could make contact.

She didn't know what had come over him. Weren't they supposed to be sworn enemies? So in retaliation, Lily just yelled at him more, but James never seemed to grasp what she was saying, waving it off as if the hurtful words were flies. That is, he acted all cool on the outside. On the inside, he couldn't understand why she couldn't, or wouldn't, accept him for the changed person he was. He no longer pranked someone for no reason, he only did it to those people who were most deserving, like Snape, who called Lily… that horrible name. But Lily only seemed to catch him at the worst possible moment, when words had already been exchanged between the two boys over the matter and now it was a battle with the wands, a time when words would only ruin the moment. She was never there soon enough to figure out the reason for the heated battles that she seemed so intent on stopping. He wanted her to see how much he cared for her. He wanted her to see how much his feelings for her had changed since that fateful day when they had their first shouting match.

Jenn and Lucy saw the change in James almost immediately. They tried to convince Lily almost everyday to see what they saw. But Lily was not having any of it, she wholeheartedly believed that someone like James would never change. Jenn and Lucy would exchange glances with each other over her head, knowing that one day, she would think differently.

-  
Author's note- these first chapters have been manly fillers, setting up the story line for later chapters. Lily and the gang will be in seventh year and Lily and James's relationship will progress. 


End file.
